Harry's Turn At The Time Turner
by Mea1
Summary: Harry gets his hands on a time turner and complicates his life even further. Ch. 2 Hermione Explains (title says it all!)
1. The Amber Brooch

Disclaimer - Not mine.

***

Before he opened his eyes Harry knew something was wrong. His eyelids felt heavier than lead as he strained to open them only to find that he was in bed and inside of a room that did not reside on Hogwarts… or the Dursley's on number 4 Privet Drive… or in the Burrow, home of his best friend, Ron Weasely. Not only could he not physically place himself, what day and time it currently was also eluded him. Wherever time and place he was in, the bed sheets were a very high quality cotton and the feel of them soothed the skin on his body that was inexplicably aching. He was surprised to see he wasn't wearing a shirt and let out a gasp as he peeked under the covers to discover his pants and boxers were also missing!

A sound jarred him to cover up again, stacking the many pillows on his lap and pulling the covers to his neck. The foot of the sleigh bed lead to a door, slightly cracked, just hiding the person beyond it. Harry guessed the person just got in the shower as the water come on.

Out of habit, he reached over to the nightstand without looking to grab his glasses and felt they were not there. He looked quickly and saw nothing but an old fashioned lamp. Wrapping his bare waist with the flat bed sheet and the comforter, he haphazardly stepped out of bed to inspect in his room. 

**__**

Crunch!

Knowing what he had done, and silently cursing himself, he bent down to pick up his glasses that now were broken. Straightening up, he struggled to keep his head over his shoulders as a rush of blood teetered him slightly. A lofty armchair seated itself near the bathroom door and upon it Harry recognized were Hogwart student robes. All the other clothes lie in disarray scattered on the floor. The first article he grabbed clearly did not belong to him. He held up and examined a white silk blouse in one hand, his other hand firmly gripping the blankets tightly around his waist. 

"Whose could this be?" he muttered thoughtfully.

The water turned off and the silence startled him. The person finished their shower. He heard whomever it was pull a towel from the rack and as this person rubbed dry, she began to hum. Harry's jaw dropped and so did his blankets. Even without the aid of his glasses he knew which of the robes were actually his. Just as his head emerged from his robe's neckline he flew out the door and raced down the narrow hallway and down the stairs faster than he could have said hangover.

Out in the fresh morning air he determined his whereabouts to be in Hogsmeade at a time so very early in the morning, the sun just breaking. Not a wizarding soul was on the outside of their front door. Slowing his pace to a slow trot he crossed the village's main gate, establishing his safety far from the identity of the occupant of that room.

On his walk to back Hogwarts he thought hard to recollect his missing time, though his head swayed from weighing just about the same amount as the rest of his body. Luckily, his wand lay in his pocket for use of the **_Oculus Reparo_** charm that fixed his spectacles. Now he was ready to see what other clues lay inside his pocket. 

The first was a crumpled note in very illegible handwriting: **_You're not going to believe this. Go back one week and make things _**

And that was it. **_Go back and make what?_** Harry thought. 

But the answer did not produced itself until he reached again down in his pocket. Abruptly, he stopped as his fingers recognized the object before pulling it out… 

**__**

I don't believe it! A time turner! 

__

Oh no, Harry thought again, **_I am in serious trouble!_**

The inside-his-head voice of his other best friend, and Prefect to the tee, Hermione Granger, pointed very strictly that time turners were very secret and a deadly device when in use of the wrong hands. Harry was closer to certain than not, he wasn't to have one of these in his possession. His only reason for knowing anything about time turners and how they worked, he credited all to Hermione who was especially granted one with the blessings of the Ministry of Magic. Even she returned it after concluding its power was not worth the trouble.

After the lecture between his lobes died down he noticed he just entered Hogwarts. Checking his pockets again the last thing he pulled out was a familiar piece of jewelry. His feet froze as he examined it closely; the round amber stone weighed heavy in his palm with a pin fastened on its flat back. He racked his throbbing brain to remember where he had seen it before. 

**__**

It came by owl… in a box with a ribbon. A present… a birthday present! But, it wasn't for me… 

He replayed the memory again and this time he saw who received the amber brooch. But, like every thing else that happened since he awoke this morning, he didn't believe it. The brooch belonged to Hermione.

Before completing the emerging thought he shook his head wildly and gasped. **_It couldn't be, it just couldn't have been Hermione in that bathroom._**

Part of Harry's conscience was obviously convinced as it slumped with guilt and caused him to mutter, "How could I do this to Ron?"

"Harry, there you are! You all right?" It was Ron.

Harry tightened his fist on the brooch and turned over his shoulder failing to hide the guilty expression on his face. "I've had a rough morning," he said swallowing hard.

"Thought we lost you, you know," said Ron looking relieved but then he paused when Harry faced him straight. "Where is the stone? You have to wear it at all times!"

"This, you mean?" Harry reluctantly opened up his palm. "This brooch?"

"Ah, you finally admit it's a brooch," laughed Ron, relieved again. He took the stone and pinned it on Harry's robe. 

"Ron?" Harry edged his question slightly with caution, "Where's Hermione?"

Ron began walking and absentmindedly Harry followed.

"She's supposed to be watching over you this morning. Her turn, it is. But then you went missing and we didn't know where you went off to. What's wrong?" 

The confusion on Harry's face was even obvious to himself. "I don't understand all of this." They continued walking while Harry told him all that happened since he opened his eyes this morning. 

"Harry, your timing couldn't have been more worse to loose your memory right now," said Ron half consolingly, half amused. "I can tell you about the time turner: you stole it. You stole it to revisit an instance in time over and over."

"I **_stole _**it?" Harry's bottom lip quivered. "What for? What happened?" Harry didn't realize that he was shouting. "What moment in time could be worth this?" 

"Don't know. You wouldn't say." Ron nodded his head. 

The name Hermione Harry dared not to utter. Ron, already perturbed that Harry hid this special memory, would crush their friendship if Harry presumed the 'instance' he was reliving was shagging his best friend's girlfriend in some far off inn. But none of it was adding up. That's not the way time turners work. 

Aware they stopped walking, Harry found themselves in front of the girls' bathroom on the second floor. "What're we doing here?"

"Honestly, Harry, if you can't keep this straight, how do you expect me to?" Ron said in exasperation.

"I might remind you that you are one up on me with this one, Ron," Harry glared.

Recalling Harry's memory loss Ron apologized at once. He looked over both shoulders and began to explain in a hushed whisper. "You haven't caught up with yourself in time. There are two Harry Potters co-existing right now. One who knows there are two, that's you, though, right now you don't remember; and the other who's asleep upstairs and knows less than you do… if that's possible." 

The tale became clearer thanks to Ron's simplified explanation. However, Harry could have done without the bits of commentary. So many questions needed to be asked but Harry hadn't clue what they were. The soreness emanating from the inside core his head branched out to every inch of his body. To think out this puzzle he needed nourishment.

"Let's go to the dining hall. I'm starving," Harry said grabbing his noisy stomach.

"We can't, remember? We might run in to _you_."

"Right, right."

"That's why we're here." Ron gestured to the bathroom door.

"It's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," declared Harry repulsively.

"Shh, she might hear you. She's still sensitive, you know. It's the ideal hiding place for you. No one goes here, least of all you, er, well, the other you. Go inside and wait for me. After the match starts I'll come back for you and we'll head for the kitchen. Go on." Ron waved his hands at Harry. He was certain Ron secretly enjoyed this moment.

Peeking his head out, he called after Ron, "Match? What match?"

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It's the first Quidditch match. You've been waiting for it for ages!" Ron's voice echoed in the hall.

***

Hope you enjoyed. 'dlove to hear your comments!


	2. Hermione Explains

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm not a very good dialogue writer and could use some feedback on my exchanges. 

Also would like to know if so far it is --

a) Too confusing; what the h*ll is going on here?

b) Over simplified; woman, let ME put two and two together!

c) Ahhh… just right.

Here's another chapter that explains a just a bit, a tiny bit, to keep you comin' back for more!

Disclaimer - HRH are not mine (MM, too).

***

"You've returned again!" delightfully cried the apparition, her head popping over the stall.

Whether it looked contrived or not, Harry forced a smile to match her delight. "Myrtle, what a pleasure."

"Going back in time again?"

"Sorry? H-how did you know about that?" 

"You came here to do it. It was the first time you came to see me in so long. No one visits poor Moaning, Maladjusted Myrtle," she sobbed, her delightful demeanor flitting away as she pointed out her desperate reality. "My only guests are Peeves, you and your friends. And that's only when you are in some kind of trouble." Bowing her head, Myrtle wailed loudly.

Harry rolled his eyes wondering how long Ron would take to rescue him. Speechless, he watched while thinking of something to curb Myrtle's misery.

"You know, Myrtle, I never did properly thank you… I couldn't have finished the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. You were a gigantic help to my success and I appreciate what you did, both with the egg clue and underwater in the lake. I mean, I wouldn't have thought to submerge the egg in the water for the answer… and you saw how I got lost swimming in the lake. S-so, there you have it--thanks." 

Harry was right. This was the first time since the tournament two years ago he's spoken with Myrtle and he felt truly sorry for not visiting sooner. The ghostly figure listened quietly and oddly watched him, obviously stunned by his gratitude. After Harry's short speech, she sailed down to him and lifted her mouth into a modest smile. Breathlessly she mouthed the words, "Thank you."

A whirling draft of chilly air rose the short hairs on the back of Harry's neck as he shivered. Wrapping his hands around himself he started to rub in some warmth.

"You ought put something else on under those robes." Myrtle eyed him from head to toe with curious interest.

"You can't see through my clothes!" Harry accused but then immediately second-guessed himself, "Can you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered moving her eyes up and down, smiling.

"Ahem," came a voice from the bathroom entrance.

"Hermione!" Harry excitedly called, saving him from a truly awkward moment.

"Oh, it's you," Myrtle said with an air, turning her back on them. The dark places in Myrtle's heart never forgave the girl that teased her till the day Myrtle died. Until now, more than fifty years later, she holds a grudge against all girls.

Harry beamed in a mix of excitement and relief to see his friend and would have hugged her but stopped short remembering the room at Hogsmeade Inn and that he was naked under his robes. 

Once they were out of the bathroom, Hermione smiled at him. "Sorry for the switch. Ron was so excited for the Quidditch match; I just had to switch places with him so he could watch the game. I know you're hungry. Ron kept repeating you needed to go to the kitchen first thing." 

"Change of plans," Harry said quickly. "We're going to the dormitories first. No matter how hungry I am, I have to eat with shorts on."

Pressed for time, they hurried to the tower of the Gryffindor common room and Harry dashed to his room and into a warm set of clothes. No sooner than he clasped his robes around him they were off down to the kitchens and greeted by the house-elf's merrily working. Bacon, eggs, pastries and fresh pumpkin juice were laid out before the students in record time. At their request, the house-elfs busied themselves leaving Harry and Hermione alone to talk privately. 

" …and then I found this," Harry concluded his retelling of the Hogsmeade events handing Hermione the crumpled note.

The note was short but Hermione took a very long moment to inspect it. After a length, she spoke solemnly, "And you don't remember anything about stealing the time-turner or the plans we made together?"

The blood rushed from Harry's face and he turned a stark white. **_Plans we made together? What is she talking about?_** He noticed her lips moving again but he couldn't hear what she was saying over his own voice inside his head echoing '**_plans we made together… _**'

"Harry?" He faintly heard her say.

"Harry? You OK?" His hearing returned but he remained deathly stunned.

"What do you mean, er, plans **_we _**made together?" Harry said slowly as if she didn't understand English.

"OK, so you don't remember any of it." She looked away defeated.

Beads of sweat began to form on the skin around his lightening scar, his heart pounded at a speed he thought it would jump out through his throat. **_This is it, here it comes, _**he thought. **_She's going to drop the bomb._**

"On Wednesday, both Ron and I found notes from you in our Defense Against the Dark Arts books to meet you at four o'clock outside Myrtle's bathroom. I didn't believe you at first, when said you stole the time-turner and that there were two Harry's at this moment in time. You continued that the Harry in front of us wasn't the 'alpha' Harry, but the 'beta' Harry. Needless to say, we were bemused. You even said the look on our confused faces was like you spoke to us in Parseltongue."

Harry's head spun like a top. He didn't understand a word she said that he said.

Hermione continued. "Then you wouldn't provide Ron and I any details about why or how you took it. Even when you pulled it out to show us, I found difficulty accepting it as truth."

Knowing Hermione, and Harry correctly guessed it, she had this difficulty because she was appalled to be in association with someone who'd break such a steadfast rule.

"How did you come to believe me then?"

"Ultimately, we had to see both of you at the same time. We walked out to the Quidditch field and you remained hidden among the trees while Ron and I approached the practice area and saw you flying drills with the rest of the team. If we were flabbergasted by the news the first time around, we were completely dumbfounded when we saw you zooming overhead and in the trees behind us. It was quite embarrassing actually, because I fainted. Ron was able to revive me before I drew too much attention. Back to Myrtle's bathroom we returned and you explained you needed our help to get through this week and safely arrive unnoticed to what you called your 'time return point'. That's when I gave you this." Hermione pointed to the amber stone fastened to his robe. "Accurate identification purposes: so myself and Ron can tell the 'alpha' Harry apart from the 'beta' Harry."

A tension-releasing giggle escaped Harry's lips; he now found the prospect of his and Hermione's secret rendezvous positively absurd and extremely embarrassing. A product of watching too many daytime dramas during the summer with Aunt Petunia. He blushed on the spot.

"Harry? What is it? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing…" Harry covered up unconvincingly.

"Harry?" She shot him a wary look. 

Struggling and shifting, Harry delivered another pathetic attempt at a façade, to which irritated Hermione all the more.

"Out with it." She in such a dead calm she sounded hauntingly like Professor McGonagall. 

"Er… I thought this morning in Hogsmeade, that you, uh… that perhaps we might have--well… " He flustered and finally spat out, "God, Hermione! Don't make me say it!"

To Harry's relief Hermione giggled, too. "Oh no, you thought that I was the one in the shower this morning, didn't you?"

Harry weakly nodded, going even pinker.

"You're cute, Harry, but not that cute!" The giggle grew into a loud audible guffaw Hermione could no longer control. Even the house elf's took notice to stop and see what was so funny.

Of course, Harry took only one thing away from their conversation: **_Hermione thinks I'm cute!_**

"I could hear you laughing from the other side," said Ron entering the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

It took awhile to get the answer out of Hermione; she was still doubled over in laughter. Harry didn't want to tell Ron, nor did he want Hermione to. 

Either ignoring his gestures to shut up or she couldn't she see past her tears, while catching her breath, Hermione finally explained it to Ron. "Harry thought that I was the one with him at Hogsmeade this morning." 

Saying it aloud only brought back her fit of laughter. The house-elf's were staring again. Ron chuckled but didn't find it quite as amusing, even far, far less than Harry did. A glint sparked from Ron's eyes, the smile wiped entirely off his face. Harry knew right then that Ron was the jealous type.


End file.
